Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates generally to the field of swim spas and more specifically toward a system for providing various water flows to a swim spa for the purpose of swimming in pools of all kinds against it at various speeds.
Description of the Prior Art
Variable speed pumps exist for a multitude of purposes but heretofore they have not been utilized for swim spas due to prohibitively high cost. Rather, swim spas in the current art utilize multiple single or two speed pumps and multiple swim jets. Multiple jets can and have been interconnected to a main sample pump. Other prior art teaches the interconnecting of multiple pumps to a single system wherein some pumps could be on while other are off, where check valves are used between the pumps and the interconnection to the common system in order to prevent the back flow of water from the pumps that are on to the pumps that are off. Furthermore, prior art systems that are propeller driven cannot use standard swim jets and therefore require a great deal of construction and specialized tooling. Prior art systems that utilize swim spa systems that are driven by infinitely variable speed centrifugal pumps require an extra component, i.e., a speed modifying inverter that adds to the complexity of installation and maintenance.
It is the object of the instant invention to provide a more affordable system that provides variable water flow to a swim spa for the purpose of swimming in pools of all kinds against the flow at various speeds as desired.
It is yet another object of the instant invention to provide the ability to use standard swim jets on existing systems.
It is yet another object of the instant invention to eliminate the need for a speed modifying inverter as required in infinitely variable speed centrifugal driven swim spa systems.